


A Thousand Stars

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [45]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Cait found Heather a short while away from the settlement, staring up at the sky.





	A Thousand Stars

Cait found Heather a short while away from the settlement, staring up at the sky.

“What’re you doing, love?” She asked, sitting down beside her. Most people wouldn’t be able to handle the risk of straying so far from the settlement, but Heather had survived the Mojave. She could handle herself.

“Thinking about how badly I want to kiss you.” Heather confessed. Cait chuckled, dropping down beside her.

“Then why don’t you?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. None of my other partners liked me kissing them.”

Without hesitation, Cait leant over and kissed her.

“Well, they’re fucking idiots.”


End file.
